<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mann-Made by SenorTrasharino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181343">Mann-Made</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenorTrasharino/pseuds/SenorTrasharino'>SenorTrasharino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Team Fortress 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Trans Character, actually they're all trans, no beta we die like men, sorry I don't make the rules - Freeform, tags will change as needed!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:54:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenorTrasharino/pseuds/SenorTrasharino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fics that sometimes follow a storyline! tube in ig!</p><p>Prepare for some 10th class oc shenanigans</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mann-Made</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey so this is my first TF2 fic, with my own ocs n shit so...this is purely for my enjoyment, but I hope you'll like it too!</p><p>Edit: I just rewrote the whole story god help me. it's been months</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The prologue for the story, the POV will switch around when needed, don't worry. I finally got around to rewriting this first chapter, and I'm much happier with it now!</p><p>Scout really should've read his contract.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scout got out of the bread truck, bones aching with stiffness and his eyes just barely kept open by the buzzing yellow lights of the base before him. Yeah, a 7 hour flight and another 3 hour drive into the desert really takes it out of you. He lugged his bag over his shoulder and walked in, trying to fight off sleep as he did. </p><p> </p><p>He was met with a room of other men who looked equally as tired, if not more so. Two of them were already asleep, and the rest looked like they were not too far behind. One of them looked up at Scout from the couch, waving dismissively at him. He didn’t blame the man, he looked like he was on the verge of falling asleep right there on the shitty suede couch. Scout plopped down on the floor next to the man, leaning against the couch. </p><p> </p><p>“So...what’s your story?” Scout asked.</p><p> </p><p>The man looked Scout up and down quickly, then sighed. He spoke with a thick German accent, and adjusted his glasses.</p><p><br/><br/>“Well, they needed a Medic, and I took the job.”</p><p> </p><p>“...Yeah, I guess that makes sense.”</p><p> </p><p>Scout looks around the room, studying his new coworkers. The two that were asleep were nearly polar opposites in appearance. One was a tall, bald man who was built like a tank, and the other was a lanky man in a weird hat and glasses that mostly obscured his face. The only thing that was the same between them was the somewhat stern expression they both had while sleeping. He continued looking around at the..frankly, odd people he was going to work with. One was in a full flame-retardant suit and gas mask, the other was in a balaclava and three-piece suit, and one was wearing a soldier’s helmet and full military uniform. </p><p> </p><p>Admittedly Scout was...a bit nervous. Everyone here looked like they knew what they were doing, and Scout...Well, Scout just ran really fast. He felt more than a bit out of place. </p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, his thoughts were interrupted by two more people walking in, a guy with an afro and glasses like the German guy, and a lady in a purple dress, with her hair up in a bun. The afro guy sat on the floor next to Scout, giving him a wave. Scout furrowed his brows in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you get here so fast? It took me, like, 4 hours from the airport.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I was already in town.”</p><p><br/><br/>“Town? We’re in the middle of the freakin’ desert.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a town about 30 minutes away from here, called Teufort.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh...Good to know, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>The lady in purple cleared her throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Can someone wake up the Heavy and the Sniper, please?”</p><p><br/><br/>The gas mask guy woke up the lanky guy, now known as the Sniper, but nobody seemed to want to wake up Heavy. After a few beats, the German guy sighed and went:</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, <em> I’ll </em> wake him.” </p><p> </p><p>The lady in purple spoke up. “Thank you, Medic.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ja, Ja.”</p><p> </p><p>Medic gently smacked Heavy’s arm with his hand until he woke up. Heavy opened an eye.<br/><br/></p><p>“Что ты хочешь?"</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, the Dame is speaking.” He motions towards the lady in purple.</p><p><br/><br/>Heavy nods, sitting up, now fully paying attention.</p><p> </p><p>The lady clears her throat again.</p><p><br/>“Alright, just need to make sure everyone’s here..” She flips through pages of her clipboard, occasionally looking up at the group.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay! Everything seems good. As you all know, you were hired by Mann Co. to be our mercenaries. You each have a special job on the battlefield and on the base. You all have been given titles, and you can choose to go by them or your actual name on base.” </p><p> </p><p>She flips to the front page of her clipboard. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m Miss Pauling, and I, along with the Administrator, Saxton Hale, and Mr. Mann himself, are your bosses. You will be mainly fighting against the Builders League United or BLU, mercenaries. You are a part of the Reliable Excavation and Demolition company, or RED. Questions?”</p><p> </p><p>The Sniper raises his hand, looking a little skeptical.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, first off, when are we getting <em> paid? </em>”</p><p> </p><p>There’s a murmur of agreement among the group, and Miss Pauling clears her throat to get everyone’s attention again.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll all be getting paid on Friday, and your first battle is next week on Tuesday. Anything else?”</p><p> </p><p>There are a few other questions answered, such as about supplies and visiting family, but Scout started to tune everything out, fidgeting with his shirt sleeves. Nobody else had gotten their uniform yet, except for the Soldier, apparently. He feels nervous, being in a new place and all. It’s his first time ever moving away from home, and his contract lasts about 6 years.</p><p>Six years of his life devoted to killing people, and he knows that he may not even live to see the end of his contract. But Scout’s an adult, and he made his decisions. It’s not like there’s very many other places that would accept a highschool dropout from the slums of Boston.</p><p> </p><p>He just has to remember he’s doing this to help out his mom, and the rest of his family back at home. They all expected him to be a lot of things growing up; a baseball player, a trackstar, maybe even helping his mom run the bakery, but none of them expected him to become a hired killer.</p><p> </p><p>Scout was snapped out of his thoughts by an elbow to the ribs. He winces, and turns to look at the culprit. He’s met by a mischievous grin and a laugh. </p><p> </p><p>The guy who sat next to him initially introduced himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Pauling said we should get to know each other, so uh...I’m The Assistant, but you can just call me Eli.”</p><p> </p><p>Eli holds out a hand, and Scout takes it, shaking it.</p><p> </p><p>“...Scout. Nice hair, by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>Eli laughs a little, reaching up to mess with his hair subconsciously.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, man. Take forever to dry, let me tell ya.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’ll bet.”</p><p> </p><p>Scout glances around at everyone else, and everyone seems to be mingling, with the exception of the suit guy and the Sniper. Sniper, because he fell back asleep, and Suit Guy’s just standing in the corner and smoking. Scout rolls his eyes and turns back to Eli.</p><p> </p><p>“So, who exactly are these guys?”</p><p> </p><p>Eli looks around at the group for a moment as well.</p><p> </p><p>“I can tell you their titles, if that’s what you’re asking.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that works, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, so…”</p><p> </p><p>Eli sits up, motioning to the goggles guy.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s the Engineer, he builds things I guess?”</p><p> </p><p>Eli keeps going down the line of people, saying their names.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the Demoman, Soldier, Heavy Weapons, Sniper, Pyrotechnic, Spy, Medic, and you’re the Scout, of course. You already know who I am.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s...a lot of people.”</p><p> </p><p>Eli makes a sound of acknowledgement, thinking about it for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Not very many people for fighting a war, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I guess you’re right, huh...kinda odd.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, no kidding. Wonder what they’ve got at BLU?”</p><p> </p><p>Scout shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>“No clue. Can’t believe they got 20 people to do this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Especially over some gravel.”</p><p> </p><p>Scout paused, looking at Eli incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>“...Is <em> that </em> what we’re fighting for?”</p><p> </p><p>Eli gave Scout a similar look.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you not read your contract, dude? It, like, said it in there.”</p><p> </p><p>“...Uhm.” </p><p> </p><p>Scout, truthfully, didn’t read his contract because he really <em> couldn’t. </em> The letters kept switching around and getting him confused.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> ...I glossed over it. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Eli’s jaw dropped, and he raised his voice, sounding a little hysteric.<br/><br/>“ <em> Dude??! </em>”</p><p> </p><p>A couple of people glanced at the two, and Scout panicked and put a hand over Eli’s mouth, leaning in and lowering his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Look man, I just picked up this job for chicks, okay? Keep your voice down. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Eli narrowed his eyes at Scout, still managing to look more than a little disappointed with half his face covered. Scout moved his hand, wiping it off on his pants. Eli wiped his mouth with his sleeve, rolling his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, okay, whatever. I just think you should’ve thought this through a little more, at least.”</p><p> </p><p>Scout shrugged, but was saved from answering by Miss Pauling speaking once again.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, that should be all. I’ll be on standby if you need anything, but you can all go to your assigned rooms now, they have plaques on the doors.”</p><p> </p><p>And with that, she turns on her heel and leaves. Everyone gets up and starts shuffling back to their rooms, so they could all finally sleep, and start preparing for next Tuesday. Scout grabbed his things and wandered the halls for a moment, taking his time in reading the plaques until he found his own.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t even take his time to look around his room, just dropping his bag onto the foot of the bed and falling asleep almost immediately.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for getting through all of this! I ended up completely rewriting this chapter, and also I've changed how the story's gonna go! Enjoy!</p><p>Translations:</p><p>Что ты хочешь? = What do you want?<br/>Dame = Lady</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>